memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2270s and 2280s)
This page lists unnamed personnel serving on the ship after its 2273 refit. :For a full list see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. Command division Helm navigator (2285) thumb|Helmsman. An officer with gray navigator specialty patch colors of lieutenant commander rank manned the helm station while Helmsman Hikaru Sulu took the conn of the Enterprise. He was humanoid, apparently a Human man with dark skin. ( ) frame|left|Uniform insignia. :In what was a regular reversal during the 1980s DC Comics releases, the helmsman and navigators' division color patches seem to be reversed. Operations division Security guard (2270) This 'security guard' was responsible, along with Lieutenant Sentell, for guarding the Berlis Aknista's quarters while he was aboard the ''Enterprise. ( ) Security guards (2273) Two security guards oversaw the beaming of the insane Normedian prisoner Raytag M'Gora aboard the Enterprise. When Raytag arrived, he broke his restraints, grabbed one security guard's phaser and shot the other with it. ( ) :It is unclear whether the second man is killed. In a subsequent scene, McCoy is tending to the injuries of a security ensign in Engineering, but this is presumably a different character. Transporter technician (2273) This transporter technician helped Commander Scott battle a transporter malfunction that threatened to kill Kirk, Spock, McCoy and two security ensigns. ( ) Security guards (2273) thumb|A security guard crushed by his giant [[Atalskes phaser IV|phaser.]] Two security guards were dispatched by Lieutenant Pavel Chekov in response to an intruder alert in Engineering, where Commander Scott was under attack by the energy being Black Annis. The guards fired at the energy being, who intensified the stun-level phaser fire and turned it back on one of the men, dematerializing him, and increased the size of the other man's phaser pistol, crushing him to death. ( ) Electrician first class (2277) This electrician first class appeared before Admiral James T. Kirk at Captain's Mast in 2277, after he had been accused of stealing special food from a yeoman who was suffering from Rigellian bone-stress. He was later found guilty by Kirk. ( ) Transporter chief (2277) A transporter chief was responsible for beaming aboard Starfleet Fleet Admiral Karis Tatenen and his staff aboard the Enterprise after the starship had arrived in orbit of the planet Khepri. A few days later, a transporter chief was on hand to beam down Tatenen and his staff to the planet Pollox IV for a series of diplomatic talks with representatives from the Klingon Empire. ( ) Yeoman (2277) This yeoman appeared before Admiral James T. Kirk at Captain's Mast in 2277, and made a case that an electrician first class had stolen the special food that the yeoman needed while suffering from Rigellian bone-stress. ( ) Sciences division Nurse (2270) This nurse attended Berlis Aknista after he was rescued by the Enterprise. ( ) Other personnel Injured young man (2285) In an alternate timeline, this Human male officer was injured aboard the Enterprise during an attack by Khan Noonien Singh, and was placed in the intensive care ward. ( ) Reception committee (2277) In 2277, a large group of young lieutenants were gathered as a reception committee in the Enterprise s transporter room upon the ship's arrival in orbit of Khepri, in order to welcome aboard Starfleet Fleet Admiral Karis Tatenen and his staff. ( ) Technicians (2275) In 2275, these two technicians loaded the with supplies for its voyage to Space Station Sigma One. ( ) Enterprise 001701 personnel unnamed (2270s) Enterprise 001701 personnel unnamed (2270s) Enterprise 001701 personnel unnamed (2270s) Unnamed (2270s) Category:Lists of unnamed characters category:lists